


Symbrock | Eddie x Venom

by joji_is_trash



Category: Carnage (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Heartbreak, M/M, Near Death, Other, PTSD, PostVenom218, Venom 2018, Venom2018, not a parasite eddie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joji_is_trash/pseuds/joji_is_trash
Summary: *Post Venom 2018*Eddie went back to his apartment from the prison, and realizes how much Venom messed him up. Eddie had been through a lot, okay?Venom tries his best to comfort his boy. Anne is jealous, Dan is suspicious.TW: Some PTSD, Xenophilia, weird alien sex??? is this hentai??? probably woops. Ahem, SWEAR WORDS, JEALOUSY, HEARTBREAK, ANGST IN GENERAL





	1. Prolouge

    Eddie was really tired. So much had happened to him.

    First, his boss fired him. He lost his dream career. And it was all Drake's fault. Well, that's who he pinned it on. If Drake wasn't such a bad person, in Eddie's mind, he wouldn't have done anything bad in that stupid interview.

    Then, his fiance, Anne, blamed him for everything and broke up with him. Just straight up left him. And then a few days later, she got a new boyfriend. It really was a good impression that it left in Eddie, that Eddie was easily replaceable.

    After that, Dora, the scientist, came to him and convinced him to come to LIFE and see what they were doing. Dora had specifically told Eddie not to touch anything when they got in, but got distracted by the security guard, trying to explain herself and why she was there so late. Eddie, being his idiotic self, decided to touch stuff. Can you blame him, though? He saw his homeless friend with a symbiote in her body, dying. So he opened the door to the cell his friend was being held in. And that's when Venom came in.

    Venom brought so much into his life, and, honestly, some parts of it were good. His crippling loneliness wasn't there, anymore. It had grown when Anne left and replaced him. But Venom fixed that. Venom made him feel powerful, and, oddly, wanted. Venom had claimed him as his host, and to Eddie, that meant he wouldn't be left again.

    It had become a bit of a challenge with everyone hunting Eddie down because he had Venom inside him, but Eddie didn't actually mind it as much a he know he should've. He knew Venom would take care of him, and that soothed him - a lot. After all, if Eddie died, Venom died. Eddie liked that. It gave him a chance at power. He would have Venom as long as he didn't die.

    Venom had even admitted that he couldn't give Eddie up. Eddie's tolerance to Venom was 'too good to give up', as Venom put it. Venom had even said that Eddie was his.

    How could Eddie, the heartbroken sap that he was, not take that as a form of love? A form of comfort? Of course Eddie tried to drown in it.

    Then Riot came along.

    Eddie was honestly so terrified. He thought he had lost Venom when he had burned up in the fire from the rocket. It messed him up - seriously messed him up. Sure, he had only been away from Venom for a day since Venom 'died', but it messed him up. That's why he tried talking with Anne, to make himself feel better. He thought life had just given him the middle finger and made sure he felt rejected again, but then he heard Venom's voice again whilst he was talking to Anne.

    Eddie had felt so astounded, complete, too. Venom was the part of him that he needed - that he craved.

    Eddie had left as soon as possible from the conversation with Anne. His conversation skipped right to Venom, and he didn't even care that people were looking at him like he was an escaped asylum patient. He had Venom back.

    And, this time, he would make sure Venom didn't leave him.


	2. Chapter 1: Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie doesn't bode so well with his memories of a certain night... Venom is there to help, though.

Eddie was falling. Eddie was falling and Venom was burning to death and there was nothing Eddie (or anyone, for that matter) could do about it.

Eddie was losing a part of himself and he wished to whatever being that created this damned world that when he hit the water he would die. What was Venom thinking? Take the hit for Eddie and die? Venom must have a fucked thinking process, then.

'Goodbye, Eddie.'

"Venom, no!" Eddie screamed, and Venom should've known how badly he would take this.

In those split seconds, all Eddie could of was how this was all Venom's fault. He could only blame Venom because they were the one dying. 

He hit the water shortly after, and had the realization that it wasn't Venom's fault. It was his own. He was stupid, reckless, and idiotic. He had gotten himself here. Eddie Brock did it again, he lost the person (alien, rather) that he loved the most. 

Anne, Venom - Hell, even Dan. None of them would ever be safe around him and that was on him.

Eddie almost didn't pull himself out of the water. He almost drowned (literally and metaphorically) in his thinking (and the water). 

Eddie was done, once he gasped for breath, he was done. He had to move far, far away, live on his own, and speak to nobody. He couldn't handle hurting or losing another person he held dearly to his pitiful soul. 

He knew he couldn't do that, though. He deserved to keep going, not to burrow away for all of eternity.

'Eddie!'

What?

'EDDIE!'

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Eddie was pulled into reality. It was all a dream, nothing more. A dream about something that had, indeed, happened. More of a memory continuously playing in his mind, then. It was overtaking him, the fear of abandonment. 

Eddie gasped for breath once he remembered he needed it, and wiped away the tears cascading down his face. 

'Eddie?' 

"Venom?" Eddie whispered. Eddie reached up and dragged a hand down his own sweaty face. "Fucking hell, man."

'...Are you okay?' 

"Yes, of course, sweetheart. Just a bad dream," Eddie lied through his teeth, though it was pointless. Venom would know if he was lying, right? They were one. Hell, Venom probably saw the nightmare, heard his thoughts. Eddie could only hope Venom didn't, or if he did, that he wouldn't mention it. 

"Hungry?" Eddie slid out of bed, deciding to skip over the conversation clearly about to start. He heard Venom sigh.

'Always, Eddie.' 

"Good," Eddie walked over to the door and felt up the wall until he found the light switch. He flicked it up, and the room lit up in the artificial light. It wasn't as refreshing to be out of the darkness as Eddie thought it would be.

In a matter of moments, Eddie was putting tater tots in a toaster oven. Eddie couldn't think straight as he did so, and his movements seemed mechanical. 

'What's wrong, Eddie?' 

"Nothing's wrong, V."

'...Eddie. You can't lie to me, Eddie. I don't like it when you're upset.' 

Eddie didn't answer for a moment. 

'Eddie?' 

"I'm just scared, V," Eddie breathed out, his voice trembling and his eyes watering. 

'There's nothing to be scared of, Eddie. Nothing can hurt us. We'll never be separated, Eddie. Is that what you're scared of?' 

This time, Venom didn't get a verbal response. Instead, all they got was Eddie crying. They didn't hesitate to form out of Eddie and wrap their arms around him, their head resting on his shoulder. 

"I thought I lost you," he mumbled, putting his hands over Venom's and squeezing. Venom gripped harder and it was surprisingly comforting. 

'You'll never lose me, Eddie. I'll always be a part of you, Eddie. We are Venom.' 

Eddie smiled at this and reached up to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Thanks, love."

The toaster oven timer rang out, and Eddie shut it off, "Now, all that mushy shit is out of the way. Let's eat, huh?"

Venom smiled, too. 

_-~-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! There will be more to come!

**Author's Note:**

> (581 words)
> 
> \--Promise that the chapter will always be this long or longer. Hope you enjoyed!--  
> You can also find this story on Wattpad. My user is AuthorAirur!


End file.
